You are not alone
by SaintlyZombieKiller
Summary: Oneshot. John learns that is he isn't alone in his belief.


_I do not own Sherlock in any form whatsoever. I do own the two unnamed females mentioned in this fanfic._

* * *

It had been quite a year for Doctor John Watson what with the death of his friend. There had been the funeral, the therapist visits and accepting the fact that Sherlock was not coming back.

There were other mishaps as well. John certainly wasn't going to explain to a line of people in the supermarket why he was getting teary eyed over milk. It was different in his own home but out in public was a different matter. He didn't want to talk to Mycroft no matter how many times he phoned or visited. There was also the three failed attempts to write about what happened on his blog, which resulted in a single lone entry then went _"I have lost my best friend Sherlock Holmes and I miss him terribly."_ And finally there was a phone call from St. Barts.

Molly had rung about a body in the morgue. As it turned out the body was a former patient of John's. The Doctor decided to go down himself. It would be nice to get out of the house for a bit. Unfortunately John knew he would have to walk past that point; a point still alive with awful memories.

When John got to that spot, there was something rather odd that caught his attention. Taped to the railings was a newspaper picture of Sherlock wearing the deerstalker hat. John regarded the picture closely. There was no mistaking it. After all John had been there himself. Sherlock's eyes had been covered over in yellow paint which made John have the foolish thought it was the same yellow paint from _The Blind Banker_ case. John shooed the thought away. Dotted around the picture were the words **"I believe in Sherlock."** John was a little confused by the whole thing but carried on into St. Barts. By the end of the day he had forgotten all about it.

A few days later he saw a picture of Moriarty. Like the Sherlock picture, the eyes had been covered over and the phrase **"Moriarty was real."** had been dotted around it. John mentioned it to Lestarde who said there has been a string of pictures popping up all over London. Then it got a whole lot weirder.

Every unused billboard was splattered with the two sayings. Every bridge, both on the arches and inside, were coated in the garish yellow paint. A single white van had also become a victim to the graffiti. John was unsure as to whether it was a cruel joke or not and Lestarde was under pressure to find the graffiti artist. And one time Scotland Yard had almost caught them.

John had been walking round London in a bid to clear his head. While on his travels he was aware of the sudden activity of Scotland Yard. He found the reason why when he came across a young female in hiding. She had blond hair done in a high pony-tail and wide blue eyes. Her mouth was covered by a mask and a pair of goggles hung round her neck. There were spots of yellow paint on her jacket and gloves. In that instant, John knew just who she was. Before he could ask her any questions two police officers arrived forcing her to shrink further into her hiding place. The officers asked John if they had seen her to which John sent them in the opposite direction. They thanked him and left. John made sure they were gone completely before turning to the female. She too had disappeared.

A few days later, as John returned home, he noticed a brown haired female standing infront of 221B. She lit a cigarette before jetting away on her skateboard. John watched her leave before entering. Mrs Hudson greeted him warmly and handed over a letter. "Just arrived for you dear."

"Thank you Mrs Hudson." John retreated to the living area and opened the letter. He was a little shocked at the contents.

_"Dear Doctor Watson._

_First of all I would like to thank you in helping me escape the police. I have already been scolded over the attention by the others. It seems I was acting a little carelessly in getting the message out. I am aware you must have plenty of questions but currently I am unable to give you an answers._

_Secondly, in view of your help, I would like to point out that you are not alone. There are others, like you and Mrs Hudson, that believe in Sherlock Holmes. We have never doubted the brillent mind of Mr Holmes no matter what the papers say. In light of this we have agreed to spread the word anyway we can._

_Please understand that we do this in honour of his memory and not as a joke._

_Forever your fans_

_We Believe."_

John was surprised when he started to cry as he read the letter. He hastily wiped his tears away before getting up and putting the kettle on.

All of sudden there came a knock at the door.


End file.
